THE SHINIGAMI AND THE PEGASUS!
by jantremendous
Summary: HOW RAINBOW DASH AND JOHN REALLY BECAME LOVERS!


THE SWORDSMAN AND THE PEGASUS

John smoothed back his black hair as he waited for her to enter the classroom, wanting to make a good impression on the new student. Who knew, this strange new girl from another country could turn out to be his new friend...maybe even something more, if both of them were really lucky. Smirking at the thought, he turned his attention to the door. "Class, please welcome Miss Rainbow Dash to Ocean Shores High," the teacher says as a tall, athletic-looking girl strides into the room and stands in front of the desk, surveying the scene with two very red eyes as she flips her strange multicolored ponytail behind one shoulder. "Huh," she says, looking around. _Wow...she really is kinda hot,_ John was thinking to himself, letting her eyes stop on him. He try'd to hold his gaze in that split second as best you can without flinching. "Hey, guys. As you already know, I'm Rainbow Dash. Most daring female player to come out of Canterlot High!" Rainbow smirks as she struts over to the empty seat across the isle from him. "Hope you guys like sports!" The teacher smiles before getting out the class announcements. School's almost over for the day, and John can't wait for it to let out so he can find out more about this new person he feel's so drawn to. She catches his eye for a second and looks away with a lopsided grin, making him hope he wasn't blushing.

As the final bell rings, all the students in his class get up and start to file out into the hallway, chatting and laughing about their weekend plans. A slumber party here, a dance club there. And John? He's probably going to be doing what he always does on a Friday: Sharpen his zanpakuto and sew his blackwrym coat,maybe go fly (he's a spriggan alfheim story arc , sword art online).Sometimes he'll stare out at the ocean for a while, but it always ends with him returning home to meditate or read.

He doesn't necessarily have friends here. That's when he remembers the new girl, Rainbow Dash. She's hard not to find in a crowd: there she is walking down the steps with her notebook. She looks kind of sad, maybe she misses her old school. John can sympathize, around here there's not a lot of friend material, and she seems like someone who's used to having friends. He wants to go towards her and say something, but he was such a derp he might as well just stand there staring into those confused ruby eyes of hers. So John hung back. Climbing up the ramp , he sat there with his book, unmoving. John realized a small crowd has gathered around him. "Hey look, it's John the swordsman!Watcha doin',sharpening your zanpakuto and sewing your coat " one of the dumb jocks yells out. Everyone laughs, and John bit his lip and try to hold back His anger. "HEY!" That voice is familiar. The crowd below John parts, and he see's Rainbow Dash glaring around at them angrily. "What the hell are you thinking?! He's just sewing, that's all!" "Oh, hey, you're the new girl," one of the popular girls speaks up. "What was her name..." "Rainbow Dash. And don't you forget it." John realized she has positioned herself directly in front of the ramp where he was still standing. "Come _on,_Rainbow Crash," the same jock snarls at her, "do you know anyone in Ocean Shores who's into superhero's? He's the only one!" "Yeah, you're better off hanging with us," someone in the crowd yells stupidly. Everyone's eyes are on her. John eyes are still staring down at her, the way the evening sun glimmers off of her rainbow hair as she stands there, trying to back away from the slowly advancing crowd.A bunch of bullies gather around her, and John jumps down thinking to himself "i can't let the new girl get beat-up already, CRAP". And he had his zanpakuto with him

A shriek escapes the bullies leader,flash sentrey, after john punches his jaw and breaks it. But before He can celebrate he was about to fall down into the bowl of the sk8 park, before his head can collide with the asphalt, a loud VWSHHHH sounds near his ears and he found himself shooting towards the pinkish-orange sky. Something is gripping his arms, and John turns around to find Rainbow Dash carrying him upwards. In shock, he realized that two pale-blue wings have sprouted from her dark blue jacket. "You can fly?!" John managed to exclaim. She grins. "Yep! Just call me the best flyer in Equest-I mean, Ocean Shores!" Below him, John can see all the popular kids standing there in shock. John can't help but laugh, which prompts a laugh out of his new friend, too. "Thanks," she tells her titan in shining armor as she heads back towards the ground and puts him down carefully. "Hey, don't mention it," he says, blushing as she turns towards the other kids. "So that's what you get when you mess with me,you want a broken jaw mess with me I DARE YOU" John says. When they don't respond, Rainbow jumpscares them, causing them to scream and run off. They both laugh so hard, He fell back against the ramp to read.

Later that night, John was lying down in bed, shirtless, with ab's (6-pack) with only jeans intact reading with the covers over his Black hair. Suddenly He jump's as he hear's a soft fluttering and a large shadow at his window. John's heart leaps when he realizes who it is. Opening the window, he finds Rainbow Dash. "Hi there...uh..." they both blush, as John has been sleeping in his jeans and barefooted and shirtless WITH A 6 PACK.

"I'll go find some clothes," He says. "Meet me at the beach," she says, flying off, her wings jerking awkwardly before she gets ahold of herself. When John is dressed in his favorite outfit, he swung himself over the ledge and land on your trampoline, a trick He's gotten used to over the years. John hears the eerie sound of his boots against pavement in the silence as he race's towards the sand. John finally reaches the shore. Dash's wings are spread, and her back is turned as she gazes out at the water. She twitches at the _shf-shf_ of Johns feet on the sand and turns around. "So you made it," she smirks. "Yeah,i can never leave a woman by herself, my dad tought me that" John replys."Listen, I wanted to ask you something..." she turns slightly away from him, her wings fluttering nervously. "If...if you...well, y'know...keep sticking up for me, I know I gotta pay you back in some way..." Rainbow looks down shyly, glaring at the ground as tears start to well in her Ruby eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm really awful at dealing with crap, huh?" John agrees. "No! That's not what I meant." She tilts his face up, and their eyes meet. "I was wondering if in return you'd be my Boyfriend," she replies, looking nervous. John's blue eyes reflect the dark waters of the ocean as his heart surges, and he nods. Dashie smiles, a single tear becoming visible in her eye as she wipes at it hastily. "Sorry...I can't deal with...aw, for the love of Pete." She grabs John's face and plants her lips against his. A strange fusion collides with their hearts as they realize that with her and John's SHINIGAMI DNA! the two of them are unstoppable. 3

NOTE: THIS IS JOHN


End file.
